Juice Wrld
Early career Jarad Anthony Higgins, otherwise known as Juice Wrld began to develop himself as an artist in his first year of high school, in Chicago Illnois in the USA. His first track, "Forever", was released on SoundCloud in 2015 under the name JuicetheKidd. Higgins recorded a majority of his first tracks on a cellphone, uploading them to SoundCloud in his sophomore year. His name changed from JuicetheKidd, a name inspired by his affection for rapper Tupac Shakur and his part in the film Juice, to Juice Wrld because it "represents taking over the world." His first track produced by his main producer Nick Mira, "Too Much Cash", was released in 2017. While releasing projects and songs on SoundCloud, Higgins worked in a factory, but was fired within two weeks after finding himself dissatisfied with the job. After joining the internet collective Internet Money, Higgins released his debut full-length EP, 9 9 9, on June 15, 2017, with the song entitled "Lucid Dreams" breaking out and gaining a growth within his following. In mid-2017, the artist began to receive attention from artists such as Waka Flocka Flame and Southside, as well as fellow Chicago artists G Herbo and Lil Bibby. He subsequently signed with the latter's co-owned record label, Grade A Productions. 2017–2018: Goodbye & Good Riddance In December 2017, Higgins released the three-song EP Nothings Different. It was featured on numerous hip-hop blogs, such as Lyrical Lemonade, which helped Higgins's track "All Girls Are the Same" gain popularity. In February 2018, a music video directed by Cole Bennett was released. Following the video's release, Higgins was signed to Interscope Records for $3,000,000 and a remix featuring saw itself Lil Yachty get previewed. "All Girls Are the Same" was critically praised, receiving a "Best New Music" designation from Pitchfork. This song and "Lucid Dreams" were Higgins's first entries on a Billboard chart, debuting at #92 and #74 on the Billboard Hot 100 respectively. In May 2018, "Lucid Dreams" was officially released as a single and given a music video. It then went on to peak at #2 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and quickly became one of the biggest streaming songs of 2018. Higgins released his first studio album, Goodbye & Good Riddance, on May 23, 2018. On June 19, 2018, he released a two-song EP, Too Soon.., in remembrance of and dedicated to deceased rappers Lil Peep and XXXTentacion, the latter of whom was killed in a homicide case relating to robbery a day earlier. The song "Legends" from the EP charted under its debut at #65. Higgins's first single as Juice Wrld featuring a collaboration was released on July 10, 2018, titled "Wasted" featuring Lil Uzi Vert. The song was added to Goodbye & Good Riddance and debuted at #67 on the Billboard Hot 100. The next day, Higgins announced he was working on his next album. Following a series of leaks, Higgins' producer Danny Wolf released "Motions" on SoundCloud, giving the song an official release. On July 20, 2018, Higgins announced his first tour, "WRLD Domination" with additional acts YBN Cordae and Lil Mosey. 2018–2020: Wrld on Drugs, Death Race for Love, Death, and post-humours #1 colloboration Higgins was featured on Travis Scott's Astroworld featuring on the song "No Bystanders" which peaked at #31 on the Billboard Hot 100. He also made his late night television debut performing the song "Lucid Dreams" on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on August 8th, 2018. On October 15, 2018, the music video for the song "Armed and Dangerous" was released and the lead single for the collaboration album Wrld on Drugs with Future was also released, called "Fine China". Wrld on Drugs, Higgins' second mixtape and a collaborative project with Future was released on October 19, 2018, via Epic Records. He also contributed to the soundtrack for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. In December 2018, Ski Mask the Slump God confirmed that he and Juice Wrld would release a joint mixtape called Evil Twins in 2019. The pair also announced a 2019 tour featuring 30 concerts across North America. Juice Wrld's second studio album, Death Race for Love, was released on March 8, 2019. The album topped the Billboard 200 chart. He then embarked on The Nicki Wrld Tour, alongside Nicki Minaj. On April 9th, 2019, the music video for the song "Fast" was released. Later that year, he released other singles: "All Night", with RM and Suga of BTS; "Hate Me", with Ellie Goulding; "Run"; "Graduation", with Benny Blanco; and "Bandit" with NBA YoungBoy. On the 8th of December 2019, Higgins collapsed and died from a suspected drug-induced seizure at Midway International Airport in Chicago, after landing at Midway on a private jet from Van Nuys Airport in Los Angeles. His death provoked an outpouring of grief across social media and the music industry; with Higgins' funeral held in Harvey on December 13th of the same year. Higgins' first posthumous appearance and posthumous #1 single was achieved via a feature on Eminem's surprise album, Music to Be Murdered By, on the track, "Godzilla", released on January 17th, 2020. Track Discography * Forever (JuicetheKidd) * Too Much Cash (JuicetheKidd) * All Girls Are the Same (Juice Wrld) * Lucid Dreams (Juice Wrld) * Too Soon... (Juice Wrld) * Legends (Juice Wrld) * Wasted (Juice Wrld featuring Lil Uzi Vert) * No Bystanders (Travis Scott featuring Juice Wrld) * Armed and Dangerous (Juice Wrld featuring Future) * Fast (Juice Wrld) * All Night (Juice Wrld featuring RM and Suga) * Hate Me (Ellie Goulding featuring Juice Wrld) * Run (Juice Wrld) * Graduation (Benny Blanco featuring Juice Wrld) * Bandit (Juice Wrld featuring NBA Youngboy) * Godzilla ([[Eminem featuring Juice Wrld) Category:Collaborations Category:Albums Category:Deceased singers Category:Foreign singing talent